Until the Bitter End
by honestgrins
Summary: As TVD comes to a close, there are things I wish would have been handled differently. This drabble collection is an attempt to reconcile my hopes with canon events. Prompts welcome on Tumblr at weperseverebyhonestgrins.
1. Dear John - Steroline

_**Hi, friends! This is a new canon fix-it drabble series inspired by my fic, We Persevere. These drabbles have nothing to do with that fic, I merely opened the Tumblr blog to prompts asking how I would have handled canon situations. Please feel free to drop in my ask box or message me on Tumblr at weperseverebyhonestgrins!**_

* * *

 **Prompt from jads1000: Why wouldn't Caroline read Stefan's letters? Why didn't Stefan phone/email/Facebook/WhatsApp her? Why didn't Alaric know about them?**

 _ **This takes place in 7x21, after Stefan vervained Caroline to get her away from Huntress!Bonnie.**_

* * *

When Caroline gasped back to life in the backseat as he desperately drove away from Bonnie, Stefan expected her to scream, pout, try to escape. Instead, she sat up and leaned her head miserably upon the window, perfectly hiding her face from his view.

More than an hour later, she had yet to say anything.

"It was hell," he whispered, thinking back to her angry reaction in the boarding house. She gave no sign she was listening, but Stefan needed to say it anyway. "It was three years of hell for me to be away from you."

"Yeah," she answered blithely. "Tell Valerie I said hi when you're done with Damon's mess and leave again."

Furrowing his brow, Stefan tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Caroline, I am not here for Damon and I am not going back to Valerie."

"Where have I heard that before?" If the words didn't cut into him, her tone would have. She sounded like she didn't care in the slightest. "You don't need to prove anything to me, Stefan. Just let me go home."

His heart clenched. He wanted to go home, too, but Caroline wasn't acting like she knew his home lay within her. "I had to leave you, just like I had to get you away from Bonnie," he implored. "The scar constantly endangers you, which you would know if you had just read my letters."

"Do you know why I didn't read your stupid letters, Stefan?" Her voice finally held some emotion, even if it was a seething rage. "Because they weren't to apologize to me, or to explain to me, or to make me understand that you just loved me too much, that you had to leave me behind while taking another girl around the world."

Opening his mouth to defend himself, Caroline just kept talking.

"Those letters were a coward's way of making you feel better about yourself for knowingly making a shitty decision for both of us," she spat. "What would have preferred from me? I know you didn't want a response. Nope, you would have called me or fucking told me in person what the plan was if you wanted my input. Tacit acceptance of your grand plan to run away with someone else? I mean, hell, at least Valerie wasn't a doppelganger of your greatest loves. Nope, she was just almost the mother of your child. Hey, a witch can protect you, right?"

He winced at that. Valerie hadn't exactly shared her theory of transferring the scar until it was no longer an option, making the witch argument completely toothless. Worse, it was entirely beside Caroline's point.

"You were a coward for that, and I hate that it made me second guess myself. What could I have done differently? Was I not paying enough attention? I mean, I was clearly missing some important details about the situation, silly me for thinking you were keeping me in the loop. Hell, at least I knew you were alive when the first letter came.

"Most of all, I hate that I let you make me feel weak. Sending those letters back was weak of me. It was petty, and apparently, it was all the permission you needed to screw your first love."

His hands fisted so tightly, his knuckles blanched to white. "I thought you had given up on me," Stefan yelled, his heart breaking at the utter despair on her face.

"You had given up on me," Caroline yelled back. "Those were crappy Dear John letters, and you know it. I'm sorry I didn't care to read your excuses, I'm sure you were really torn up about it. After all, you must have cried every day about the girl whose love you threw away."

Stefan bit his lip, trying not to cry. As cruel as she was, Caroline had every right to throw this back in his face. He had come prepared with three years' worth of apologies for the hurt he caused; he should have known she had three years' worth of anger built up in response.

"I-I can't begin to apologize enough for whatever pain I caused," he started hesitantly. "And I could probably tell you until I'm blue in the face that I felt that pain three times over, but you have absolutely no reason to believe me. I get that. All I'm asking is for you to just let me keep you safe, and maybe for a chance to-"

"To what?"

Glancing to the rearview mirror, Stefan was surprised to meet her eyes in the reflection. She genuinely seemed curious at his answer.

His head fell to the side as he couldn't look away from her. "To make it right," he whispered.

Caroline sucked at her lips like she tasted something sour, her arms crossed tightly. Waiting like someone anticipating a death sentence, Stefan's heart pounded in his chest.

"Just," she sighed, letting out a tired breath and sagging with exhausting. She looked out the window again, away from him. "Just keep your eyes on the road. I have a family to get back to in one piece."

Stefan ground his teeth in frustration. She wasn't giving him a chance, not that he deserved one. The most selfish part of him knew he had overreacted to Caroline's scar in the hope that some time alone was all they needed to get back on track. With the way things were going, though, he was going to have to be more creative in earning her trust again.

He only hoped he still had the chance once all this was over. Caroline might be his home, but she had a whole life in Dallas. Alaric loved her, was going to marry her. She was a mother, something Stefan hadn't really processed even in his years of isolation. In a feeling of overwhelming defeat, he wondered what the hell he had to offer her in consolation of leaving all that behind.

Still, a small voice in his head encouraged him to fight for his love. That voice sounded a lot like Caroline. Stefan trusted her, and it was up to him to be worthy of her again.


	2. Atonement - Daroline

**Prompt from jads1000: In Season 6, a newly returned from the prison world Damon should apologize to Caroline for what he did to her in Season 1.**

 **I know this can be a very sensitive issue, and I wanted to keep the characters as true to themselves as I could. There are references to Damon's abuse and manipulation in Season 1, both from his and Caroline's points of view. Please consider that before choosing to read, and my inbox is always open.**

* * *

"Wait." Caroline squeezed her crossed arms tight to her body. "You're saying that Bonnie is all alone in some prison world, except for the psychopath trying to kill her?"

Damon had been explaining his sudden reappearance to Stefan, surprised when Caroline barged in to hear the story for herself. While she had a right to know what happened to her friend, he could do without the accusatory tone. Narrowing his eyes, He waved his bottle of bourbon in the air. "It's not like I chose to leave her behind, Barbie," he defended. "She sent me through with the ascendant, and I have no way of getting back."

"Like you'd even try," she muttered.

Damon frowned angrily. Caroline's low opinion of him was nothing new, but Bonnie's sacrifice was too fresh for him to deal with anything else. "You have no idea what it was like," he accused, pointing toward her threateningly. Stefan stiffened on the couch next to him, but he was too incensed to care about his brother's chivalry. "Kai is a monster."

Staring him down, Caroline's eyes seemed to burn with rage. "You're right," she spat. "I have no idea what it's like to be hunted by a monster when I have no way to escape. I don't understand at all how vulnerable she is, that all she can do is wait for someone to rescue her, knowing full well that no one will."

Stefan stood up, but Caroline jumped out of his reach when he tried to hug her. "Screw you, Damon," she seethed before adopting a sickly amused grin. "Oh, wait…"

With that, she turned on her heel and flashed out of the apartment Stefan had commandeered. Both brothers were left with their mouths hanging open, though Stefan's hands were balled into tight fists. Blinking, Damon searched for anything to say. "Well, that was-"

"Shut up," Stefan warned. Tiredly, he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't- Just shut up."

Taking a sip from the bottle, Damon nodded as Stefan sped upstairs. His snark never failed him, but there was nothing he could have said to make the situation lighter. It had been years since his...relationship with Caroline, he only ever brought it up as a joke.

To him, it was a joke.

With the way Caroline ran out, Damon wondered for the first time if it really bothered her that much. His stomach twinged in discomfort, wondering if Kai was bothering Bonnie in a similar fashion. He took another swig to chase away the accompanying shudder.

* * *

In true Damon fashion, he bore the brunt of Stefan's silent treatment until his little brother remembered how much they needed each other. Caroline hadn't been around, too busy avoiding them both and keeping Elena blissfully unaware at Whitmore.

But Liz was sick.

It had been a shock for Caroline, and Damon watched as Stefan forced himself to give her the space she demanded from him. Every time he tried to step in, she would push him back out. There wasn't anything Damon could do about it, save for not making the situation worse. But if Stefan was barred from the campus hospital, it meant Damon needed to sneak in without Caroline knowing.

He spun a sad story for Elena, about how Liz was a dear friend and he just wanted to visit her while Caroline was in class. Though her tampered memory had her looking at him with suspicion, Elena led him to Liz's room and promised not to tell.

Damon Salvatore did what he wanted, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Blondie ban him from anywhere he wanted to go. What she wouldn't know couldn't hurt her. At least, that was the rationale he was clinging to as he handed Liz a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you," she accepted kindly before her gaze turned shrewd. "I thought this was supposed to be a Salvatore-free zone."

For a moment, Damon was terrified; she knew. Liz knew about everything, and she hated him for it. But she smiled, and he automatically relaxed. Of course she didn't know. He would be dead by now. "Caroline's in class," he answered. Smiling easily, he nodded toward the door. "Stefan refused to come in, though. Respecting her wishes and all that."

"I wish she'd forgive him," Liz sighed, stroking one of the lilies. "She's going to need him once-"

"Nope," Damon interrupted. "None of that. You're going to live forever."

Liz rolled her eyes, reminding Damon so much of her daughter. "I'm not," she said firmly. "And I need you to promise me something."

His throat clogged with emotion, Damon's eyes went wild. "Liz-"

"Just keep an eye on her," she continued. "Especially with Bonnie gone and Elena moving on, and Stefan...I just need to know she's being taken care of. And I trust you."

Damon's stomach roiled, like he was going to be sick. It was an irrational thought for a healthy vampire, but he felt sick nonetheless. Confessions choked him, every bad thing he ever did to Caroline flooding his mind and begging to fall from his tongue.

 _I compelled her. I scared her. I used her for blood, sex and mind games. I-_

"Please, Damon."

Looking up, he realized he had never seen Liz look so frail. Even he wasn't selfish enough to burden her with his dastardly needs, not to only appease his own conscience. "Okay," he whispered, wanting to do anything to make her rest easy. The words tasted like ash in his mouth. "I promise."

* * *

Caroline had been hiding in the dorms for weeks, refusing to deal with the stupid Salvatore brothers. Stefan thought he could just weasel his way back into her good graces after ditching her, and she was not having it. Even better, she finally felt justified in telling Damon to go to hell without worrying about pissing off her friends.

How sad was that?

As angry as she was that Elena essentially erased herself, Caroline could admit to being a little relieved to have someone else on the anti-Damon train for a while. It made her feel a little less crazy that she was the only one to care how awful he was.

A knock at the door sounded, distracting her from the textbook she'd been trying to read. Listening closely, she unfortunately recognized that drunken breathing.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. The same could apparently be said for silently cursing Damon Salvatore's name.

"Elena's not here," she called, irritated.

"I know."

He sounded miserable, and Caroline kind of wanted to see it. Ripping open the door, though, she grimaced. "Are you seriously pouting?" She could practically see the haze of liquor surrounding him as he slumped pitifully in her threshold.

"I'm sorry."

"For pouting?" Caroline asked, confused as to why a drunk Damon was darkening her doorstep.

He shook his head in denial. "No, Caroline," he implored, pinning her with his ice blue eyes that were bloodshot with alcohol. " _I'm sorry._ "

Memories flashed in her mind.

 _"You are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless."_

 _"I am so over you now."_

 _"Don't talk. Please."_

 _"No, no, no! Get away from me! NO!"_

Frozen, Caroline wasn't sure how to react. Never in a thousand years would she have expected for Damon Salvatore to apologize for anything, let alone for anything involving her. Especially not for-

"I hope you're not expecting a trophy for finally doing something decent," she snapped, crossing her arms. When he just looked blankly back at her, Caroline scoffed. "Apologies will never make up for what you did to me, especially not drunk ones that are years too late."

Letting out a deep breath, Damon looked almost solemn. "But you deserved to hear me say it," he sighed. "I was wrong to use you like I did, and I know I can never make it right."

"Damn straight," she muttered. "I've got homework to do, so you can go now." She shut the door in his face, leaning against it to stave off a panic attack. Pulling out her phone, she tried to focus her breathing so she could dial Stefan's number.

"Caroli-"

"Come get your stupid brother," she ordered before hanging up. She felt a little bad, considering that was the first time she had called him since the Savannah debacle. Still, she needed Damon to be gone so she could process in peace.

A minute later, she heard Stefan fussing outside her door. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry," Damon answered, slurring. "I'm so sorry."

Once they were gone, Caroline felt the tears come.


	3. In Good Favor - Steroline

**Prompt from anonymous: can you write a drabble where Stefan is trying is very hard to earn Caroline's forgiveness like buying her daisies and fries while they were on the run in 7X21 and 7X22 please**

* * *

The landscape dragged by, the silence in the car finally getting to him after hours of Caroline of completely ignoring his presence. Stefan thought focusing on the road would distract him, but three years without Caroline had left him starved for the sight of her. Even as annoyed as she was, he couldn't help but smile at her crossed arms and stubborn expression in the passenger seat.

Noticing his side glance, Caroline arched an angry eyebrow. She jerked her chin forward, a silent command for him to keep his eyes on the road. Stefan complied, dejected that she didn't seem to be softening at all.

He wasn't especially proud of his actions. Vervain and kidnapping were probably not at the top of any "win her back" articles printed in any of Caroline's magazines. Stefan just panicked.

"Are you hungry?" he asked uncertainly. They had been driving for a while, and food seemed like an easy enough option to garner brownie points. Caroline was always hungry.

Sure enough, he watched Caroline bite her lip to keep from answering. He tried to hide a smile as he pulled into a fast food drive-thru. It wasn't his favorite, but they definitely had her favorite curly fries. The last time he brought them to her flashed in his memory, bitterness rising in him when he remembered that was the day he fled.

If only he had known it would take him three years to return.

Shaking his head, he looked to the petulant blonde still ignoring him. "What do you want eat?"

Caroline just turned away, and Stefan tried not to let the negativity overwhelm him. He was so used to her vocalizing her emotions, this silent treatment was unsettling for his vulnerable state. She had always been so open once they became friends, and she encouraged him to be the same as they dealt with tragedy after tragedy. Now she was reticent and unwilling to hear him out. It hurt.

He quickly ordered a mess of food, wanting to limit their stalled time in case Bonnie was able to catch up with them. Without bothering to glance her way, Stefan just placed the steaming bag in Caroline's lap so he could drive away. It wasn't until they made it back onto the highway that he heard her poke around the bag, and he peeked out the side of his eyes to see her holding a carton of fries as she stared out the window.

Determined not to make a big deal of it, Stefan just kept his eyes on the road. If his lips quirked up in hope, then it would be up to her to actually comment on it.

* * *

He ducked into the car, where Caroline elected to stay while he ran into the hospital for blood bags. While it made him nervous to leave her alone, they really needed the blood if they were going to be on the road for too much longer. Stefan threw the stolen tote bag into her lap so he could make himself comfortable in the driver's seat.

"Seriously?" she shrieked.

Torn between amusement and a wince, Stefan pursed his lips together as he faced her. She was holding the daisy he had put in the bag like she wished it were a stake instead. "Tell me you didn't steal a flower from a coma patient."

"You like daisies," he answered simply, shrugging to cover the triumph he felt at finally getting her to speak. It really was a victory, even if she was yelling at him.

"Not anymore," she muttered. Caroline gingerly held the flower, lightly stroking its petals. "They're weak, and useless."

Blanching, Stefan clenched his fists to keep from touching her. "Caroline-"

"Never mind," she said quietly, her voice far too sad. "Just drive."

His body screamed for him to do something, anything to get her to talking some more, but she resolutely turned back to the window. She clutched the daisy to her chest, but Stefan somehow felt even more hopeless at the sight.

* * *

"Aren't you coming in?"

Surprised, Stefan looked up to see Caroline staring at him expectantly. They had stopped for the night since the car was too uncomfortable to sleep in, but he hardly realized she wanted him around. She was sitting on the first bed, her legs crossed with her hands on her knees. It was a small relief she could make herself comfortable with him.

"I thought I'd sit outside, keep watch," he answered, trying to keep his eyes away from the skin bared when she removed her sweater. "I'm too keyed up to sleep."

"I don't need you to keep watch," Caroline scoffed. "Just go home, Stefan. I can take care of myself."

His heart clenched; she didn't sound angry, just tired. "You can," he agreed easily. "But you don't have to. I want to take care of you."

"Like Valerie took care of you?"

Stefan squeezed his eyes shut, closing the door behind him so he could sit with her on the bed. "I can never apologize enough for what happened," he said, tentatively reaching for her hand. She didn't immediately pull away, so he powered through. "I am so sorry that, in trying to protect you, I hurt you. I'll work every day to earn your forgiveness, but I need you to be safe. I left so you wouldn't be in the middle of all this-"

"And here I am anyway," she pointed out, gently removing her hand from his. "Seems like a waste of time, doesn't it?"

Nodding, Stefan stood to head outside. "Once we help Bonnie beat the Huntress instincts, I promise to leave you alone if that's really what you want," he said. "I love you, Caroline, but I'll understand if we can't move past this. All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy."

Tears welled in her eyes, but her expression turned steely. "Good job," she muttered, wiping her hand across her cheeks.

Stefan wanted to be angry with her rude dismissal, but all he felt was guilt. She had every right to hate him, he knew that better than anyone. He left her to sleep so he could keep an eye out for Bonnie in the wee hours of the morning.

He heard Caroline jump in the shower around sunrise, and he took the brief moment of her distraction to grab a blood bag from the fridge. Glancing to the bed, then, he was surprised to see the daisy laying on the nightstand.

Maybe his relationship with Caroline wasn't irreparable after all.


	4. Meanwhile - Baroline

**Prompt: Three years apart is nothing for best friends with Wi-Fi. When Bonnie and Caroline have their weekly chat, however, some big news is dropped. Set during the S7 flashforwards, I hope Bonnie and Caroline had at least a version of this conversation.**

* * *

One upside of having a morally grey vampire for a boyfriend was his willingness to steal whatever she wanted on his trips outside the cabin. Setting up her ridiculously fancy laptop on the kitchen table, Bonnie eagerly opened FaceTime to call Caroline.

Cabin fever was totally a thing, but her weekly video chats definitely helped Bonnie feel like she wasn't missing much in the world. "Hey, Care!"

"Hi, Bon," the blonde answered, her smile somewhat dim. "Killed Enzo yet?"

"You wish, gorgeous," Enzo called from the bedroom.

Enzo and Caroline had always been a tentative alliance with highs and lows, but the one thing they could agree on was Bonnie. Ever since coming clean about their relationship since New Year's, she was happy that Caroline seemed to be coming around and being more cordial with him.

A goofy grin spread across Bonnie's face at the easy banter, and Caroline's expression softened. "You look happy."

"I am," Bonnie shrugged. "Well, as happy as a prisoner can be." Hiding from Rayna was hardly all fun and games, especially when it meant suppressing her magic. Enzo had gone above and beyond to make the cabin comfortable living for her, though.

"Recluse," Caroline corrected with a stern finger, "and it's for your own good. But enough about that, kick Enzo out so we can have girl talk."

Jacket already in hand, Enzo passed through the kitchen on his way out the door. "Way ahead of you," he said, waving into the screen. He leaned down to press a small kiss on Bonnie's cheek. "Call me if you need me, love."

Bonnie watched him go, only to look back when Caroline made gagging noises. "I don't think my pregnancy cravings were that sickly sweet," she accused playfully. "At least Enzo has finally developed some good taste."

"I'll say," Bonnie teased, laughing as Caroline gagged again. "What? You're the one who demanded girl talk."

"Not about that," Caroline shouted, throwing a napkin at the screen. "Bonnie Bennett, you minx."

Raising her hands innocently, she batted her eyelashes. "I have no idea what you mean. So, what's up? Why the girl talk?" With how crazy their lives have been in hiding, there wasn't much in the way of girl talk in their conversations. Bonnie talked about Enzo, but Caroline really only shared stories about the girls or work. Romance had been the last thing she wanted to talk about when everyone split up, considering those who cut off contact completely.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Bonnie. "Wait, do you have a new boyfriend?" Or an old boyfriend returning from exile, she really wanted to ask.

"W-well," Caroline stammered, looking anywhere but at the camera. "You see-"

"Aunt Bonnie!"

Josie's voice rang out, and Caroline stared just past the computer to where her daughter was probably standing. Soon, Bonnie could see the little girl wrestling her way onto Caroline's lap. "Hi, Aunt Bonnie!"

"Hi, Josie," she called back, smiling brightly at her honorary niece. They were another bright spot of all the supernatural nonsense dealt their way. Though she had yet to meet them in person, Caroline always made sure Bonnie had new photos or chats with them to keep her involved. In some ways, they were the only family Bonnie had left.

She had been about to ask about preschool when she caught sight of Caroline's left hand. A glint of light bounced off the ring on her fourth finger. "What is that?!"

Shrinking in on herself, Caroline wrapped her arms around Josie. "That's what I wanted to-"

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married," Josie announced happily. She plucked her mother's hand up so she could push it toward the camera. Toying with the ring, she made sure to show off the diamond. "Isn't it pretty? It's soooo shiny."

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie tried to process the news. It had been a couple of years, sure, but Caroline had never mentioned anything more than partnership with Alaric. For their relationship to have progressed to marriage- Bonnie was confused to say the least.

"Why don't you go play with Lizzie," Caroline said, helping Josie down from her lap. "Mommy needs to talk with Aunt Bonnie."

"Caroline-"

She held up a finger to keep Bonnie from speaking, waiting for Josie to clear the area. "I know this is probably a shock," she started.

"You think?" Bonnie yelled. Seeing Caroline dejected, though, she tried to calm herself down to support her friend. "How did this even happen? As much as I tease you about it, you've never shown any interest in Alaric past friendship."

Caroline glanced down, and Bonnie hated to see her friend looking so small. Still, she clearly needed to push for answers, especially when the implications of that ring were so huge. "Is it because of St-"

"It's about me," Caroline snapped, meeting Bonnie's eyes with a hardened stare. That topic was off-limits, had been since the move to Texas. "Alaric is offering me a family, for good. It's not just temporary," she implored. Tears filled her eyes. "They want me."

Sighing, Bonnie sagged in her chair. She and Caroline had both been abandoned more times than any person deserved, but at least she had Enzo. Bonnie knew better than to begrudge Caroline searching for something similar in Alaric. However, her life seemed too hollow for the Caroline Forbes she once knew. "You don't look happy, Care."

The silence stretched on as Caroline gave it serious thought. When she spoke again, her voice was so quiet Bonnie had to turn up the volume to hear it. "I'm as happy as I'm going to get," she answered, resolute. "I want this, Bon. I want them."

Knowing better than to argue when Caroline was likely to double down on her convictions, Bonnie decided to try a different tack. "Okay," she said, putting on a fake smile. "Tell me about the gorgeous wedding I'm sure you've already started planning."

As Caroline launched into details about a justice of the peace and the flower girl dresses the girls were so excited for, Bonnie did her best to look excited, too. On the inside, though, she couldn't help the feeling that her friend was settling.

Worse, Bonnie didn't blame her one bit.


	5. What to Expect When You're Expecting

**Prompt from Flowersprincess16 on FFnet: What was Stefan feeling during 712, when Caroline was cute and happy, then stuck in the hospital without him?**

* * *

"Can I get a cheeseburger and an order of fries, large?"

"Waffle or curly?"

Coughing, Stefan rubbed his neck. "One of each, please." He was hardly a junk food enthusiast, preferring to cook his own meals. The oil-drenched air surrounding him in the fast-food joint already made him sick to his stomach; he had no idea how Caroline managed to keep the greasy food down in her state.

"Is that all?" the man working the register asked, clearly noting his discomfort.

Stefan nodded. "My girlfriend, she's, uh. She's pregnant, told me she was hungry for all the French fries in the world. It came in a 911 text, so I figured I shouldn't show up without them."

"Ah," the guy said in comprehension. "I've been there. It was Cheetos for my wife, had to keep them stocked at all times, in all shapes. She threatened to divorce me several times when we ran out."

A smile pulled at Stefan's mouth, a memory of Caroline's death glare when Bonnie dared to take a fry off her plate coming to mind.

"It's something else, though, isn't it?" the man continued as he took the twenty-dollar bill Stefan passed him. "Watching your girl, knowing she's carrying your kid? God, I must have talked to her belly more than to her in those months."

Stefan's smile dropped instantly. He barely covered the sudden melancholy by checking his watch, rushing away with the bag of fries before he could collect the change. It was ridiculous to be so affected by a stranger's comment, but his heart raced uncomfortably. The man was just trying to be supportive, sharing what he thought was a common experience to them.

But even with a pregnant girlfriend, Stefan wasn't a father-to-be. Caroline wasn't having his kid, a fact they had been dancing around for months. She might have tried to bring up the topic, but the last thing Stefan wanted was for her to worry. They were fine, and they would continue to be fine as long as she was okay. He just needed her to be safe; everything else was secondary.

Shutting himself in his car, Stefan forced himself to remember that. It didn't matter that he didn't feel connected to the babies growing inside Caroline - he loved Caroline. He massaged her back when she couldn't get comfortable, he rubbed her feet after a long day, he fetched her fries when she was hungry. As far as he was concerned, he was doing his job.

Caroline had read every pregnancy book she could get her hands on, and the constant assurances she gave screamed of self-help psychology: I love you. These are temporary renters in my belly, but they don't change us. I love you. It's a life experience I never thought I'd have, and I'm glad you're here with me. I love you.

He knew she loved him, that he was no less important to her because he was only tangentially connected to the pregnancy. Stefan might not be the father, but he was the partner.

On his way to her dorm, then, why did he feel so expendable?

* * *

Stefan's dark thoughts followed him all the way to Whitmore's campus, but they started to dissipate as soon as he could sense Caroline's presence. Listening carefully, he could hear the scratch of a pen and small hums of consideration. He pushed through the door, knowing she would want the food cooling in his hand.

"Hey," he greeted, smiling at the way she immediately brightened at his entrance. "Sorry, I was trying to track down my brother. Curly fries or waffle? I brought both." He joined her on the bed, biting back a laugh at how she attacked the bag of food.

"All of them, everything, gimme gimme gimme," she moaned in appreciation, immediately crunching a fry into her mouth. Stefan grinned at the sight. "Oh my god, I love you."

"Are you talking to me," Stefan asked, barely preventing a pout, "or are you talking to the fries?"

Caroline looked at him seriously. "Do you want me to lie to you?"

Humming, Stefan pursed his lips in humor.

She giggled before leaning forward with a welcome kiss. "Hi, I love you too," she all but sang. "Did you find him?"

"No," Stefan answered, shaking his head. Damon had gotten annoying good at avoiding him.

"Okay, just let me chow down this cheeseburger, and then I will help you track him down," Caroline promised, only to clutch at her back. "Oh," she moaned hoarsely.

Stefan cocked his head, watching her carefully. "Are they kicking again?" He had grown used to the sense of wonder on Caroline's face every time they kicked, but he had a feeling this was somehow different.

"Mmhmm," Caroline answered in a strained voice. "Yeah," she nodded, "just- Ow!"

Even though she was giggling, Stefan could tell how tense she was. He wanted to grab her hand, anything to help her when she was clearly hurting.

"That wasn't very nice," she said through clenched teeth.

She continued to groan in pain, and Stefan felt helpless - especially when she still hadn't said there was a problem. Caroline was strong, and she wouldn't like him assuming she couldn't handle whatever was happening. Still, he needed to ask. "Hey, you okay?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed again. "I think I should just- Umm… I'm just going to stand up for a second," she said as she wobbled to the edge of her bed.

She was standing fairly easily, but Stefan was still concerned at the plain fear in her expression. Caroline clearly hadn't been expecting this, and Stefan didn't know what to do.

"Hey, hey, Caroline," he said, reaching for her as she grew faint. The panic didn't set in until she fell onto the bed, completely nonresponsive. "Hey, Caroline! Caroline!"

As scared as he was, Stefan tried to keep his wits about him. She needed to go to the hospital; he could get her there. He would call Ric and Bonnie, find out what was wrong, and be there for Caroline when she woke up.

He might not be the father, but he was the partner. Stefan refused to let her face this alone.

* * *

She was crying, and it was all his fault.

He should have never left her. Damon might have been the one to give up, but Stefan was left to make the mistakes. The only small comfort came from the fact Caroline wouldn't be completely alone. Not only would she have Bonnie and Alaric, but there were also two little girls dependent on her to bring them into this world.

Still, he should have been with her. Even driving as fast and as far as he could away from Mystic Falls, it took everything in Stefan not to turn the around.

She was crying, and she was crying because of him.

Gripping the steering wheel, Stefan pushed down on the acceleration. His job was to love Caroline and to keep her safe; driving the Huntress away from her meant he was doing his job. He would fight like hell to get the scar off his chest and get back to Caroline.

The alternative was unacceptable.


	6. Make Some Room - Steroline

**Caroline's worried about moving in, but Stefan's two steps ahead of her. Post TVD 8x01 mini-drabble.**

* * *

She was being silly.

Having a mild panic attack should be impossible for a vampire, yet that seemed to be exactly what she was doing. She wrung the dress in her hands, grip tightening with every new thought that passed through her head.

Nothing. He had said nothing. Her boyfriend might not be the best at vocalizing his emotions, but Caroline had expected anything more than a tiny smile after basically inviting herself to move in with him. As much as she wished she could be the easy-going, modern woman, sometimes a girl just needed the words.

Still, Stefan hardly appeared to be resistant to the idea, so she was packing. No more living out of her purse at the boarding house, because it would be her home. A home she shared with Stefan. Apart from her girls. With her clothes crammed into his tiny closet.

"This was a bad idea," she muttered, miserably staring down at the dress she was wrinkling.

"What was a bad idea?"

Whirling around, Caroline saw Stefan loitering in the doorway to her room. "Hey."

"Hey," he greeted, annoyingly serene in the face of her nerves. "Caroline, what was a bad idea?"

After a moment of hesitation, she blurted out the first excuse that came to mind. "I have too many clothes."

"No arguments from me," Stefan flirted, moving toward her with his hands in his pockets. "If you don't want to bring any clothes to the boarding house, I'm sure we'll make do."

The joke, rare as they were from him, only served to exacerbate her fears. Maybe he really didn't want her to move in. Caroline coughed, hoping he would ignore the awkward moment. "Umm, I should probably weed through some of this stuff. Only take a few things with me now."

"Caroline," Stefan said, reaching for her waist to face her fully. He made an effort to keep eye contact when she ducked her head. "Bring as much as you want. There's plenty of space in the house until we find a more permanent spot."

"Your room is so personal, though," she countered in a rush. "That's your life, and I feel like I'm forcing my way into it."

His hand rose to her cheek, gently brushing his thumb against her lips. "It's our room," he corrected gently. "And I've already cleared it out so we can start fresh."

Staring up in awe, Caroline fought to find the words. Stefan just dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'm not sure we can do much to paint the walls, and I'm partial to my desk. Other than that, we'll work it out," he easily explained.

"Uh- Okay," she said, a small grin pulling at her mouth. "Can the closet be up for negotiation? I wasn't kidding about having a lot of clothes."

"I know." Stefan shrugged off her playful jab. "I might have spent this morning tracking down a matching wardrobe for the one I already have. You'll probably still use half of mine, but it's a start."

Biting her lip, Caroline gave into a bright smile. "Sounds good," she whispered, pushing forward to thank him with a kiss. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all."


	7. Almost - Forwood

**Prompt: Tyler deserved better, and he deserved a proper mourning.**

* * *

Bonnie had all but pushed her out of the cabin, despite Caroline not wanting to leave her alone with Enzo. Without her magic, Bonnie was vulnerable. All Caroline wanted was to protect her friend, but that argument didn't go so well with the stubborn witch.

"I'll be fine," Bonnie had insisted. "He would never really hurt me."

As she drove home, Caroline tried not to let those words sink like a stone in her stomach. How many times had she thought that of everyone? After all, she never expected Elena to walk into her hospital room, only to actually be Katherine ready to turn her into a vampire.

Caroline didn't have a good track record for trusting people with her safety or the safety of loved ones. Sighing, she realized going home to Josie and Lizzie was probably what she needed to feel a bit more grounded. She had finally grown used to Seline's presence in their lives, but she just wanted to be with her babies. A bad feeling had been eating at her all day, and her daughters were always great at distracting her with their energy.

As though sensing her need for distraction, her phone buzzed. Ready to tell Stefan all about their unsuccessful day with Enzo, she was surprised to see it wasn't her fiance calling. "Hey, Matt!"

Staggered breathing came through the line, putting Caroline on edge. "Matt, are you okay?"

With a choked sob, Matt's voice was shaky when he managed to speak. "C-Care…"

"What's wrong, Matt?" she asked, trying to keep calm as her heart raced in fear. "Are you hurt?"

"Tyler–" He broke off to take deep breaths, another voice murmuring hushed comfort. Matt never hyperventilated, he had always been the calmest of any of them. "Ty–"

"What about Tyler? I just checked in with him a couple weeks ago." If her monthly calls with an ex-boyfriend bothered Stefan, he never mentioned it. Caroline was insistent on keeping up the habit, started down in Texas when she was feeling particularly detached from her old life. She had Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler left, and she'd be damned before she lost contact. "He's still in New York, right?"

"He's dead."

Squeezing her grip on the steering wheel, Caroline's blood felt like ice in her veins. Death was hardly a new thing for them, but Tyler had made it out. He was living a somewhat normal life, even his Armory tasks more mundane than one would expect to be handled by a werewolf.

Idly, she wondered how he handled turning with the wolf population he had found up north. Intimately aware of how tough the transition had been for him the first time, Caroline realized the ease he had developed as a hybrid might not have carried through his brief "just human" phase until he triggered the gene again.

Perhaps she should have tried harder to stay in his life. Even after everything that had happened with them, she loved him. Tyler was her high school sweetheart, the first boyfriend she wanted to run away with, the man she fought so hard to protect, the wolf she didn't know how to soothe when his need for revenge eventually made her break. She could have fought harder. She should have, if this was the result.

Tyler was dead, and she didn't know what to do. When in doubt, however, Caroline Forbes was a planner. "We should have the funeral in Mystic Falls," she decided, avoiding any real reaction to the news. "He would want to be buried with his parents. I still have the keys you left me for the Lockwood mansion, so I'll open it up and get things ready to host the wake."

Her planning hit a brick wall when Matt spoke again.

"Damon killed him."

Where Tyler's death made her feel cold, Damon's fault sent rage sizzling through her. Usually, anger flashed through her like a wave: consuming for a moment, then a chance to breathe and deal. This, though, this was slow. Building. It had been building against Damon for years, and the dam was finally closed to bursting.

Matt was still crying, though, and Caroline could handle her feelings later. Her friend needed her. "Are you alone, Matt? Do you want to come home?"

"I've got my dad," he answered, gasping for air between sobs.

Caroline's eyebrows flew up in surprise, wondering when that happened, but it could wait - for Tyler's funeral. "I'll get things set up for the wake, you won't have to do anything except to–" Caroline cut herself off, the tears welling in her eyes finally falling without her permission. "Can you bring him home? Please?"

"Y-yeah," Matt promised. "I'll take care of him."

Unable to answer, Caroline just left the phone line open, both crying.

Tyler Lockwood once refused the chance to be the love of her life, and Caroline used to blame him for that - for leaving her, time and again. Everyone left her, and she had just been so tired of it. Maybe he wouldn't have been so stern on keeping his distance if she had forgiven him more than she had.

She could have been on his speed dial for when he ran into Damon on whatever siren spiral the dick was on. She might have been on the phone with him, setting up dinner plans while he was in the area. Hell, she might have known he was coming beforehand, rather than getting news of his untimely death just miles down I-20.

Instead, Tyler had to face her personal demon alone. He probably died alone, the way he hoped he never would. He deserved so much more than that.

He was a great love, a better friend, a gentle soul charged with a fighting heart and temperament. He had escaped their horror story of a town, but the villain found him anyway.

He almost survived, until he didn't.

Caroline shook her head, her expression hardening in hatred for the man who couldn't stop ruining everything. "We're going to kill him, Matt," she promised, sending a silent apology to Stefan for making it. "He doesn't get forgiven for this."

Sighing, Matt sounded tired, so tired. "He always does."

"Not this time." Pulling into the driveway, she needed to deal with this burning desire to tear Damon's heart from his chest before going inside to see her girls. It was surprisingly easy when she pictured her friend on the other side of the call. Matt had suffered, too. "I love you, Matt. Please be careful."

"I'll see you soon."

The call ended, two lonely beeps sounding in the darkness of the car. She wiped the tears from her eyes, biting her lip as she mentally tallied a to-do list for the funeral. She would have to tell the others, not wanting Matt to be forced to do it again.

Bonnie needed to know, maybe Ric could reach out to Jeremy.

Stefan was still on his saving Damon kick. He would understand her anger, definitely, but she was still scared he would resent her for wanting his brother to die. Worry buzzed in her head until she remembered what was at stake.

Tyler almost survived, but he didn't. June wedding be damned, Caroline would make sure his memory did survive.

And that his death would be avenged.


	8. Long May She Reign - Salvaforbes

**Prompt: In anticipation of 8x09, Stefan just can't leave the former Miss Mystic Falls alone.**

* * *

He watched them dance, Caroline holding herself stiffly away from his brother's encroaching whispers. She had tried to refuse the offered hand when the music started, but Damon just spun her into his arms anyway. Clear as a bell, his voice floated toward Stefan across the dance floor.

"You could do it, you know," he goaded. "You could rein him in and he wouldn't even notice."

Caroline smoothly stepped on his toe as they turned. Her icy smile brought only good memories to the Ripper, of margaritas and bloodshed. "Except for the warning you're broadcasting to him right now," she replied, refusing to let her eyes drift over to him. "No wonder he doesn't want to work with you. And you called me useless."

The last bit landed harshly to Stefan's ear, the animosity hissed in the small space between her and Damon palpable from a distance. Sybil was chattering during their own dance, but the Ripper honestly didn't care. He was more concerned with the fangs itching to drop from Caroline's mouth.

"You're pathetic," she spat, still wearing that pageant queen smile as she waved to the crowd. "And if you ever touch me again, I'll rip off your hand."

When the song ended, Caroline quickly walked away from Damon. Stefan smiled, twirling Sybil away from him so he could follow Caroline into the building.

"Go away," she said, waving dismissively. She didn't even bother to turn around, knowing he was there. "Your brother just wasted whatever patience I had for the devil's busboys today, so can you please torture me another time?"

Stefan was careful to keep his distance from her. The Ripper preferred to egg her closer through taunts than force. "Torture? Never," he vowed sincerely, tilting his head when she finally faced him. Poor thing, she looked exasperatedly confused. He gave a flirty smile, pleased to find her watching his lips. "Temptation, well, that's another story."

Scoffing, Caroline crossed her arms in defiance. "Temptation? Is this a 'drag me to hell' scenario? Because I'm not interested."

"Even if it meant my freedom?"

Her mouth fell open, though she had stopped breathing altogether.

Stefan pointed to her face in triumph. "I got you," he teased. "So there are offers you're willing to consider, however briefly."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Visibly shaken, he watched her straighten her back to look stronger anyway.

"That's my girl," he said softly. Before she could frown, he carried on. "No, I was wondering if I could tempt you to join me. While you're right that Damon is particularly useless in his own way, he did point out that you have a peculiar effect on the Ripper."

"Ugh, unless it's that you stop referring to yourself in third person, then I will consider my influence well-used."

Chuckling, Stefan finally stepped toward her, tugging at a lock of her hair. "So you admit you influence me," he said.

"I love you," she countered easily, surprising him. "And if your love for me buys me influence, I'll take it."

"A Ripper doesn't feel love."

It was her turn to laugh at him. "Obsession, then," she clarified. "For some reason, I stick in your brain and you can't let me go."

He raised his hand to land at the nape of her neck, and his thumbnail traced lightly against her throat. If she was scared at the implied threat, she didn't show it. "I could kill you now," he whispered teasingly. "How's that for letting go?"

"Go ahead," Caroline dared. She didn't seem the slightest bit worried, her strength a reminder that this was the woman Stefan wanted to marry - and this was the vampire the Ripper wanted to tip over the edge. "I'm calling your bluff."

Leaning closer to allow his lips to linger over hers, he kept his voice low. "We could take over the world, you know." Their breath mingled in the intimate distance between them. "I'll take you to a karaoke bars in every city we hit."

Caroline's tongue peeked out, dabbing at her lower lip while Stefan greedily tracked its movement. "And I'll hold you to that promise when you come back to me," she answered. "Because you will come back to me, Stefan. I love you, always."

He was gone before she could blink.


	9. You Can't Scare Me - Steroline

**Prompt from brenda-blush: "I promised you a June Wedding." After Stefan finds a way to return to Caroline.**

* * *

Driving home, Caroline fought tears as she gripped the steering wheel. Violet was babbling away in the passenger seat; it was so painfully reminiscent of herself when she first turned, Caroline tried to smile if only to reassure the girl that coming home with her was the best option. The boarding house was empty anyway, and she needed Violet to get ahold of her cravings before setting her loose to live a real life.

She pulled up the driveway, hating that the house would be dark and empty like it had been for weeks. Staring at her ringless finger, Caroline's heart dropped further that her home would be empty forever. It had been a risk, throwing the ring back at Stefan. While she had to do it, knowing she couldn't feel beholden to the Ripper who treated her so poorly, all she wanted was for Stefan to come home to her.

Violet gasped, effectively distracting Caroline from her morbid thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"I'm already dead," she cried. "Is he here to rub it in?"

Parking in front of the boarding house, Caroline glanced up to find Stefan sitting on the front porch. She rolled her eyes, getting out of the car and encouraging Violet to follow. "Go inside, there are blood bags in the fridge. Drink one, slowly. I'll be in soon."

Violet stood frozen before Stefan, though he wasn't even looking at them. Lightly pushing her around him, Caroline glared down at her- at Stefan. "He won't hurt you anymore," she said comfortingly, though her voice was biting. "If you finish the blood before I get in, take a shower. You can take Damon's bed, he's got a great bathroom."

Scooting quickly around the man who killed her, the baby vampire disappeared into the house, leaving the former lovers behind.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline crossed her arms when Stefan didn't even glance up, his focus on his hands. "Stefan, answer me."

"I promised you a June wedding," he said blankly. His hands opened a bit, revealing her ring being passed between them like a bad omen.

Caroline shook her head. "You made me a lot of promises, Stefan," she snapped. "I'm tired of waiting for you to live up to them, and I shouldn't have to. That's why I gave back your ring."

"You keep doing that."

The hit lands like a stake to her chest, and Caroline bites her lip to keep from crying. Steeling herself, though, she found her resolve from earlier - there was a plan. "And I learned my lesson about accepting it. Don't worry," she snarled at his curious frown. "It won't happen again. You can have your fun serving Cade without me ruining the party." Feeling immensely tired, Caroline just sagged in on herself. "Just go away, Stefan."

"Ripper." His eyes flick up, something deeper than the sick amusement she had grown used to seeing in his expression. "Cade wanted the Ripper."

"You can't scare me, you're still Stefan," Caroline spat. "But you killed that girl upstairs because you knew it would hurt me. She's a lasting reminder that you choose this life over the one we were going to build together. That's not the man I was going to marry, and I'm not going to apologize for realizing that."

Though his emotional detachment was clear, Stefan seemed lost as he stared up toward Damon's window. "I could always kill her for good," he shrugged, like it was an obvious solution to a problem he didn't even care to fix. "The reminder doesn't have to last forever."

"Violet's going to live forever, Stefan, because you turned her," she explained sternly. Her nails pinched into her skin from how hard her arms clenched across her waist; she didn't know if her body wanted to punch him or hold him, just that she should resist the temptation. "And I'm going to take care of her, like a good friend once took care of me."

Stefan's impassive face didn't even flinch at the barb, and Caroline was done. Pushing her way past him, she had almost reached sanctuary when it occurred to her how strange it all was. "This is your house," she scoffed, whirling around. "You can't even come inside because you know what it will do to your precious Ripper-hood."

He raised a challenging eyebrow as he stood to face her, carefully standing beyond the porch.

"You're so scared to deal with the consequences of what you're doing, especially now that you've succeeded at pushing both me and Damon away," she said, reveling in the mean girl persona she used to be so proud of. "So yeah, I'm going to take care of Violet, but tell me, Stefan," she dared. She stepped closer, poking a finger into his chest. "Who's going to take care of you?"

"I've got the devil on my side," he shrugged easily, though Caroline saw his throat bob in consternation.

Her eyes hard, Caroline's smile was ice cold. "Then go to hell, and leave us alone."

She flashed inside, slamming the door shut before she showed another weakness. Tears streamed down her face; 'us' didn't include Stefan anymore, and that hurt her more than anything. Hearing telltale clinks and thumps of Violet digging in the refrigerator, however, Caroline gently wiped her eyes. "Hey, save me a blood bag," she called, ignoring how thick her voice sounded as she walked to the kitchen.

Missing her daughters fiercely, Caroline couldn't help but notice that Violet's wide-eyed expression was very similar to Josie and Lizzie's feigned innocence when they snuck into the cookie jar. Home had been an empty feeling without the girls and Stefan around; maybe this was what she needed to ease that longing. She wanted to care for Violet the way she wished someone had cared for her the day she woke up with old memories and new horrors, and if she had to atone for her part in Stefan's deal, then this was certainly a good place to start.


	10. Sublimate - Steroline

**For jads1000, a terrible enabler! :) This was written as a continuation of _You Can't Scare Me_ (Chapter 9).**

* * *

Violet awoke with a gasp, a sudden fear enveloping her as she couldn't place her surroundings. With her mind still muddy after the transition, it took her a few moments to recognize the strange bedroom Caroline had led her to. She was dead, with only a former pageant queen to protect her from herself. Perhaps she should have been more wary of the vampire welcoming her into her home, but Violet wasn't about to turn down blood bags and a fabulous bathroom.

A sound from said bathroom spooked her, though, and Violet clutched the covers to her chest as she waited for someone to kill her again. When no threat came, she slowly got out of bed and padded toward the opulent room where an unexpected sight surprised her. "Caroline?"

The older vampire was scrubbing the tiled floor on her hands and knees, literally using a toothbrush to get into the crevices. "I couldn't sleep," Caroline explained without looking back. Her movements were jerky, like she had too much adrenaline running through her veins. "Stress cleaning seemed like a good idea. I started with my bathroom, mostly because I hadn't touched Stefan's cabinet since- Well, anyway, there was so much dust that I had to pitch two bottles of hair gel that were all gunked up with the stuff. Of course, he has a thousand more options still in there, so I'm sure he won't be too mad when he comes- Um, yeah, so I finished my bathroom and thought about leaving you here with Damon's and needed to clean some more. I mean, it's disinfected, I have cleaned since he left. But still," her rambling finally broke as she shuddered dramatically. "Cooties."

Violet watched as Caroline kept scrubbing and rambling about her murderer's hair products, and the conversation she overheard earlier came flooding back. A bad feeling froze in her spine when the dots finally connected in horror.

* * *

When Violet didn't answer, Caroline turned to see the girl shifting uncomfortably. Her eyebrows immediately furrowed in concern. "What's wrong?" she asked, standing to get a better look at her expression. The girl didn't seem scared, but Caroline wanted to be sympathetic. "You're safe, I promise."

"I know," Violet answered easily, squeezing her middle with her crossed arms. Caroline waited for her to continue, giving an encouraging nod when she seemed unsure. "I just don't get it. You're so nice, and you're taking care of me. But, were you really going to marry the guy that killed me?"

Smiling sadly, Caroline removed the rubber gloves she had been wearing. "He's the one who took care of me when I first turned." Caroline's expression turned wistful as she remembered. "Vampires can grow detached from their humanity over time, but we also have the ability to flip that humanity off altogether. Stefan without his...it's just really bad and he's not like his normal self. My Stefan is kind, and heroic. He protected me when no one else did."

"He wasn't the one to turn you?"

"No," Caroline snorted. "I was killed by a real bitch, the same one who turned Stefan and his brother, Damon. She left me to wake up alone and scared in a hospital, not knowing what was happening or how to deal. There were...bad memories, and this incredible hunger I didn't know how to feed."

She paused, and Violet was desperate for details. "What happened?"

Caroline licked her lips, bracing herself. "Damon, whose room we're in, tried to kill me. I was a loose end, you see." Her voice dripped with self-deprecation, a hollow reminder of the girl she once was. Then, a small smile came to her face. "Stefan saved me, and he taught me how to be a vampire, a good one."

Her smile brightening, Caroline's hands landed triumphantly on her hips. "And now, I'm going to teach you."

She flashed away, and Violet was still a little disoriented with the open display of vampirism. Her new and improved senses could hear the blonde rummaging around downstairs, though she couldn't place the noise exactly. Quieter and faster than she could believe, Caroline returned suddenly; Violet jumped in surprise.

"Sorry," Caroline winced, holding up bottles of wine, pretzels, and ice cream in conciliation. "Vampire 101 starts with sublimation through food and booze."

Violet greedily reached for wine, though Caroline pulled it back with a raised finger in severity. "As a mother, I feel the need to warn you about the dangers of underage drinking." At Violet's kicked puppy look, however, Caroline felt her resolve weaken. "But, you also died today, so maybe you've earned a drink or two."

* * *

Stefan sat on the roof, listening in to the girls chattering away in Damon's bedroom. He really had left when Caroline sent him away, but he felt the most annoying tug to return to the boarding house after grabbing a blonde to eat.

He finally rid Damon of the damned necklace, only for the ring in his pocket to feel like a stone weighing him down. It was all her fault, and Stefan idly noted that he let her dig under his skin. Still, he couldn't help but frown when her laugh seemed dampened.

Absently, Stefan pulled the ring from his pocket, twisting it between his fingers as he contemplated Miss Forbes' plan. Maybe a bit naive and optimistic for the Ripper, but she always had been a better manipulator than they gave her credit. Just because he knew he was being manipulated, though, it didn't make him less susceptible to her efforts. Worse, he was tempted to test her limits in kind.

Distracting, that was the word for her.

Even as she giggled over snacks and wine with her new protege, Caroline had no idea she had already delayed his plans until morning. Stefan could very easily drop the ring and flash away, but there he sat.

Damon was right, the Ripper was satisfying Cade just fine with his killing sprees. He had certainly earned a night to pause and listen to the girl who threw his ring back in his face.

He was sure her harsh words and light laughter with someone who wasn't him would be out of his system by morning.


	11. Darkness - Maroline

_Picks up after Matt's confrontation with Caroline in the Grill, 8x11. Caroline ruminates on being a vampire and Matt's accusations._

* * *

Matt slammed the mop into the floor, venom dripping from his voice. "And you're part of the darkness."

Overwhelmingly tired, Caroline's shoulders caved in on her as she stood. "That's not fair," she defended softly.

"Yeah," he spat. "Well, tell that to the corpses you just compelled everyone to forget."

Holding his stare for a second, just a second, Caroline wondered if Matt's hatred for vampires overrode everything they had been through together. Every rescue, each healed wound, did he really see it as worthless?

Was she so worthless?

Turning away, Caroline forced herself to keep a human speed as she left the Grill. Heaven forbid she rub her vampirism in Matt's face. As she walked home, she couldn't help but remember the months after she first turned. So terrified to taint Matt's good heart with her bloody fangs, even more scared her fangs would tear into his actual veins.

The night Damon saved her and Tyler from the Lockwood cellar, she had been shocked to hell that Matt knew about vampires. Watching him load that shotgun with wooden bullets, a deadly weapon meant to kill her kind, filled her with more dread than fear. Even if he only wanted it for protection against Tyler's wolf form, Caroline wondered if some part of him wanted to turn it on her - for deceiving him, for pretending it wasn't a big deal that she drank blood, or for daring to turn at all, she had no idea.

It felt like forever since then. Years had passed, yet she was still having the same argument with Matt. He didn't want to kill her then, but he's been more than willing to let her get hurt; Rayna had only kidnapped her with his help, but Caroline thought it was his way of protecting her. A kidnapping had to be better than straight-up murder.

But, maybe he'd be willing to let her die, too.

Pressing a hand to her chest, Caroline fought back the tears as the cold air brushed her cheeks. It hurt to think that under their daily conversations and friendly chats, there was a part of Matt that would prefer her dead to being a vampire. It wasn't a new thing for her, having already dealt with it from her parents in heartbreaking ways. When it came down to it, though, she knew her parents loved her.

Caroline had gone through the existential crisis on vampirism, and she was completely settled on steadfast optimism and doing everything minimize the harm caused by her condition. She faced her darker deeds and tried to take responsibility for her actions. Even as she considered Matt's words, her brain was working overtime on planning a funeral for those Damon killed, whose bodies she'd made disappear. It wasn't much, but it had to mean something, right? She could admit she was glad to be alive, that Damon hadn't killed her when he could have. He literally had the devil on his side to do so.

Maybe that was the problem, the fundamental disconnect between Matt and her life as a vampire. Without vampirism, Caroline would be dead. What her friend hates her for, even if it's just on principle, is what keeps her alive. She crossed her arms, hugging herself tightly as the realization washed over her. She was alive, and Matt resented her for it.

Caroline wiped away a lone tear. She was a vampire, and she couldn't change it. Smothered in a hospital bed, waking up alone and scared, she wouldn't change it now. Baptism by fire and blood, she came out stronger on the other side.

It was one thing to feel guilt for the lives she had taken, and another to make amends for that loss in any way she could. To regret her life and all it had brought her? She had two little girls she loved to their toes, and she was going to get to see them grow up. She was going to get Stefan back, even if it broke her heart. She was going to have a thousand more birthdays to celebrate with her friends and those she loved, whoever that may be in a millennium.

Matt hating her, it hurt, but it wouldn't hurt forever.

Not when she really did have forever to prove him wrong. She might be an enabler, and that was something she could work on. But Caroline was done apologizing for who and what she was. All she could do was be the best Caroline Forbes she could be, darkness and all.

Her phone rang, startling her from introspection and planning. "Bonnie? I thought you were having an Enzo-only day to give him the cure."

Heaving sobs and angry gulps of air were all she could hear, immediately putting Caroline on alert. "What's wrong? Where are you? I'm on my way."

"C-Car-Ca-"

"Talk to me, Bonnie," she coaxed pleadingly, a new fear building in her spine. "What happened?"

Bonnie kept crying, though it sounded like she handed the phone to someone else. Sure enough, Damon's tired voice came through the line. "You might want to sit down for this, Blondie."

Damon pitying her was never a good sign. The one and only time he had was when Liz died. "What is it?" Her other hand folded into a tight fist, nails digging into her skin.

"Stefan killed Enzo, and he was going to kill Bonnie."

Caroline's heart froze in her chest. She watched Stefan die before, black veins crawling up his face as his skin turned grey. The images floated in her mind, sure that it was what Damon was bracing her for.

But Bonnie, she wasn't going to die again. No, it wasn't allowed. She deserved a long life full of love and happiness.

And the Ripper ruined that.

"Enzo's dead," she whispered, Bonnie's cries heart-wrenching but also the silver lining to the dark cloud the Ripper thrived in. She was still alive. "How did Bonnie- Did you ki-"

"She jammed the cure into Stefan before he could get her," Damon sighed. "I'm waiting for him to wake up, but I don't know where this leaves us, Caroline."

Straining to keep her voice even, Caroline bit her lip hard before answering. "Where we've always been," she said, forlorn. "Between a rock and a hard place. Bring them home, Damon. We'll figure it out."

Caroline hung up, the news settling like a lead blanket on her shoulders. A night of defending her vampiric identity, only to find out her fiance was human again. She wanted to be happy to have Stefan back, in whatever form. Visions of happily ever after shook at the foundation, though, suddenly missing an important piece. Dark shadows filled the empty spaces, and Caroline worried that darkness wouldn't just affect her future.

The only light she could see for her present was fed by hellfire. She didn't have to wonder what Matt would say about that; 'good riddance' echoed loud and clear in her mind.


	12. You - Steroline

_This is just something I couldn't get out of my head and needed to write. Post 8x11._

* * *

"It should have been you."

Caroline stiffened at Stefan's quiet declaration. He sounded so damn confused, like it was a cosmic joke that she wasn't the one to trigger his humanity. Maybe it _was_ a cosmic joke that only the cure to vampirism could make the Ripper human again.

Stefan was human. She was still processing what that meant.

She had brought him home to the boarding house, Damon insisting that he be the one to take care of Bonnie after her devastating loss. As much as she wanted to comfort her friend, Caroline knew she wouldn't be up to the task. Not only would her weak defenses of Stefan's true nature just hurt Bonnie more, but the small buzz of resentment in her veins would no doubt encourage Caroline to blame her friend for injecting Stefan with the cure.

Bonnie had a right to defend herself from the Ripper on a mission, and Caroline would have wanted her to. Still, she hated how everything fell apart.

Enzo was dead. Bonnie was heartbroken.

Stefan was human.

Laying his still unconscious form in their bed had been bittersweet. Finally, he was home - just not the same as when he left. The fact he had woken up at all was a small miracle considering the cure's uncertainty and confusing rules. His eyes were the same hazy green, and she cried as soon as they met hers. He still had that cartoonish furrow in his brow when he frowned, and Caroline just wanted to press it with kisses until she felt whole again.

Instead, she had forced herself to hold back, to calmly explain what happened as Stefan slowly came to the realization that the world felt different to him than it had before. "You were supposed to be my trigger, not the cure," he said, running an exasperated hand through his hair.

Caroline fought the urge to fix it, clenching her fists tightly. She was twitchy, out of control, and she hated it. "I'm just glad you're back," she lied. Her tongue bled from the tense hold of her teeth, not that Stefan could smell the blood anymore. A part of her was glad, sure, but her heart was breaking and she couldn't possibly put that burden on anyone else. Stefan seemed so lost, it wouldn't have been fair to add her issues to the pile. "You're home, and that's all that matters."

"No, Caroline," he groaned, pulling at his hair. "I was horrible to you, that has to matter."

"It did, we're not engaged anymore." She shrugged at his pained look. "I still love you, I still want you to be okay."

"Are you okay?"

Tears welled in her eyes, fake smile already plastered on her face. Stefan pinned her with an unimpressed gaze; he could always see through her. Licking her lips, Caroline shook her head. "You can't change the past, Stefan. You just have to find a way to deal with it and move on." Her voice sounded small to her. "I remember a time when you wanted the cure, for you and Elena to live happily ever after."

"I want a happily ever after with you," he said, pulling her left hand in both of his.

"You don't have to make me feel better-"

"No." He sat up to dig through his jeans, apparently pleased that Caroline hadn't tried to change his clothes. Finding what he was looking for, he placed it in her hand. "Even the Ripper knew better than to throw this away."

Her ring felt heavier than she remembered, though it had barely been any time since she threw it back in his face. "It should have been you," he repeated, nearly begging her to listen. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against hers.

Running her fingers across his jaw, Caroline just soaked in his warmth. Her free hand slid to his chest. His heartbeat thrummed beneath her palm, a cruel reminder of what she had just lost. "You're human now," she whispered, pained. "I love you, and I want you to know that it's okay. You don't have to spare my feelings."

Stefan pulled back, his expression confused and helpless. "Caroline, I play games as the Ripper," he explained. "Every word is calculated, every taunt meant to push buttons for nothing more than entertainment."

"They have to come from somewhere."

And that was the problem. She knew that Stefan hated to hurt her; she trusted him with her insecurities because he would never want to use them against her. It wasn't that he tried to tear her down, it was that she let him.

"I know," he sighed, his uncanny ability to sense her very thoughts. "I'm sorry, Caroline, and I love you." Sitting back on the bed, his head fell to his hands. "This wasn't how the deal with Cade was supposed to go. I screwed up."

Letting her hands graze along his thighs, Caroline's heart wrenched at the pain he was in. "I'm sorry, too. You only took Cade's deal because of me."

"But I'm the one who took it too far. I killed Enzo," he cried. "I almost killed Bonnie, Elena. I ruined everything."

"Maybe," she admitted. "But life goes on. Your days are numbered now, do you really want to waste them on self-pity and regret? You can have a whole new future."

Stefan glanced up, paling at the resignation on her face. "Why do you keep saying 'you'?" he asked in a scared voice.

"What do you mean?" She shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"Caroline," he said more sternly. "I want a future with you. 'We' were planning a wedding for June. 'We' were building a life together." Watching her carefully, he reached for her left hand again. "Is that not what you want anymore?"

Her lip trembled as his eyes bored into hers. "I-" Swallowing her fear, Caroline tried to keep her voice level. "I don't want to hold you back, now that you can have the life you always wanted. A normal life, maybe have a family with a girl who's never heard of vampires, let alone been one, and-"

Stefan was kissing her before she'd even noticed he leaned in. It was rough, heady with the human taste of him and the tempting scent of his blood. Teeth gnashed against hers until she pulled back, afraid of hurting him now that she was stronger.

Because she was still a vampire.

"Wait," Caroline gasped. She smiled at the searching way Stefan lunged for another kiss, hazy with need as she dodged him. "Just wait. We have a lot more to talk about."

With a sad grin, Stefan relented. "As long as there's a 'we'," he sighed.

Looking at the man she loved, despite all the pain they had been through and the struggles they had yet to face, Caroline realized that maybe, just maybe, life did go on.

Maybe that happily ever after was still possible, even if it was a little different than they had expected.


	13. Marry Me - Steroline

**Prompt from Anonymous: Could you do a drabble about Stefan adoring Caroline's craziness over wedding planning?**

* * *

It was a well known fact that Stefan was not the cheesy romantic of the relationship. He remembered important dates and did surprisingly sweet, thoughtful things; there was no production about it, no candles and rose petals.

For him, their love was simple and perfect in its simplicity. He loved Caroline and wanted her to be happy - that was all he needed.

Caroline was a production in and of herself, and Stefan loved watching her excitedly take on another challenge. She found him the rare Bon Jovi signed album Lexi had accidentally left in some bar back in the nineties. If he dropped by work for a surprise lunch, she would swoon and insist upon planning a dinner date in return. A shopping trip wasn't complete without some shirt that brought out the color of his eyes, her favorite sun-bright shade that apparently reminded her of their first kiss. Caroline loved romance; Stefan loved her.

And he was going to marry her.

The morning after his renewed proposal, Stefan woke to his nose buried in her nest of blonde hair. Caroline was awake, he knew. As a vampire, he would be able to feel the contained energy buzzing under her skin, the twitch of her eyelashes against the air when she remembered to press them closed to keep up the ruse. With his dull human senses, though, the truth was in the unnatural stillness of her body, like she was trying to remain perfectly in position lest she wake him by moving.

"Good morning," he croaked, nuzzling deeper into her space. "Are you planning, or are you having second thoughts?"

She rolled over smoothly, giggling when he pulled her closer to him. "Actually, I was just trying to enjoy a moment of peace with my fiance," Caroline answered primly. "We have a nasty habit of finding trouble we don't want to be in, let alone to drag each other along with it."

Stroking his thumb along the pattern of freckles on her cheek, Stefan pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Okay," he whispered. "Aside from cuddling, what's the plan for today?"

"I'm going to head over to the Armory for a bit, and I was hoping you might join me. Not only have the girls been missing you, I could use your help bringing boxes back to the house."

"Boxes," Stefan said, confused.

Embarrassed, Caroline hid her face in his shoulder. "I kind of stored all the wedding things over there," she admitted. "Out of sight, out of mind and all that."

Stefan swallowed painfully. "Oh."

"But, you're back," she pointed out cheerfully, her smile crinkling her eyes. Biting her lip, though, the joy in expression dimmed after a moment. "I mean, I know we probably aren't back to full steam ahead for the whole June wedding thing. I'd understand if you want an adjustment period, maybe push things back. I haven't actually canceled any of the earlier arrangements yet, I literally just boxed up the stuff. According to our vendors, there's totally a Forbes-Salvatore wedding happening June third, but I can get us out of it if-"

"Hey." Stefan let his hand settle on her neck, a finger idly tracing the edge of her ear. He leaned over for a sweet kiss. "June third sounds perfect for a happily ever after with my best friend."

Had he not been watching her carefully, he might have missed the flash of anxiety that crossed her eyes. "What is it?"

She pulled him in for a drugging kiss, which dulled the inhuman pressure she just barely exerted against the back of his shoulder to hold him close. "Is it bad," she asked in a low voice, "that I just to flash us to the nearest courthouse and get it over with? I want the fairytale, I do, but I also don't want to wait. Bad things happen when we hesitate."

Stefan gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

Her face screwed into a frown at his vague apology.

"I'm sorry to have shaken your confidence in me," he clarified, hugging her tightly.

"It's not that," Caroline sighed. She pressed her lips together as she considered the best way to explain. Propping her head up with her arm, she let the other stroke along Stefan's chest. "You're human now." Her hand landed on his heart. "I don't want to waste a single minute we-"

We have left.

The unfinished sentence sat heavy between them. Uncomfortable topics in the past had sat unmentioned, hidden away at every moment. Stefan didn't want to do that anymore. They were partners, and they needed to be open and honest, always. "I'm going to love you for the rest of my life, Caroline Forbes," he vowed. "That won't change, no matter when we get married."

Caroline smiled, pressing herself against him with an exaggerated sigh. "Then I can probably wait for at least a day," she lamented airily. "I don't really want to leave this bed yet anyway. It's been lonely without you."

"You have no idea." He nuzzled into her hair again, breathing deeply. The muddled scent of her shampoo, conditioning cream, and sweat were less potent to his human senses, but they were no less sweet to his nose. It was the smell of home, and it comforted Stefan to his bones. "I could lay here forever."

When Caroline stiffened in his arms, he wanted to smack himself for the idle thought. 'Forever' meant something different for them now. Before he could address it, though, the front door loudly burst open downstairs.

"Up and at'em, lovebirds," Damon called. "We've got a problem."

"What's his problem?" Caroline groaned. She burrowed her head under a pillow, much to Stefan's amusement. "That he doesn't understand the concept of private time?"

"No, Blondie," Damon snapped, "my problem is a dead doppelgänger coming back to kick all our asses. You want cuddle time with your fiancé? Good luck prying him from Katherine Pierce's cold, dead, devil hands. Now, get down here!"

Stefan and Caroline turned to face each other, eyes wide in shock. "What?!"


	14. Flower Girls - Steroline

**Prompts from Anonymous and sterolineotp6: anonymous prompt of Stefan & Caroline along with Lizzie and Josie experiencing family life pre wedding and "I was wondering if u could do a fanfic of the wedding. Like what do you think would happen during the actual wedding"**

* * *

"Stefan!"

Smiling at the tiny voices, Stefan called out, "In the kitchen!" He finished up with the grilled cheese sandwiches he had been frying for lunch, slicing them down the middle as Josie and Lizzie burst in. Too busy wiping his hands clean with a dishtowel, he laughed when they each just wrapped themselves around one of his legs for a welcome hug. He crouched down to their level after easing himself free of their hold. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you, too," Lizzie said as they both attacked him with another hug.

Josie nodded against his neck. "Mommy said we get to spend all day and night in our palace," she whispered.

"Lunch first," Caroline said from the doorway where she had been watching their reunion. Striding forward, she leaned down to lay a kiss to Stefan's cheek. "I'm hungry, and something smells good."

Standing, Stefan handed her the plate heaped with grilled cheese sandwiches. "The soup should be ready, too," he said as he stirred the big pot on the stove.

"Tomato?" Josie asked excitedly, bouncing on her toes.

"From scratch," Stefan confirmed with a nod.

"Go wash your hands, girls," Caroline ordered. She smiled as Stefan began to spoon the thick, red soup into bowls. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pressed her lips to the back of his shoulder. "I think I like this 'house spouse' thing," she teased. "Hot lunch, made from scratch. A girl could get used to this."

Stefan turned to face her, running his hands up to cup her cheeks. "I hope so." He pecked her lips, only to lean in for a deeper kiss. "After all, these good looks are bound to go sometime, and I want you to keep me around."

Narrowing her eyes, Caroline frowned at the comment. "Not funny," she muttered with a pout.

They had only just decided to push up the wedding the night before, and Caroline still seemed reticent to the topic of his humanity possibly changing her mind about their relationship. All morning, she had been on the phone with vendors and hurriedly planning for a Saturday ceremony in the town square. Stefan wanted to give her more time to process, but Damon's plan to draw out Katherine had somehow taken precedence.

Luckily, he was marrying Caroline Forbes. She wasn't second guessing their future, and Stefan was happy to follow suit. He was allowed a little self-deprecating humor, though.

Stefan shrugged. "A little funny."

She nudged his arm playfully as she pulled away. "I called the florist on the way to the Armory," she said, taking the bowls of soup to the table. "The flowers were the last item on my checklist, so we're all set."

"Set for what?"

They both turned to see Josie and Lizzie watching them. Caroline beckoned for them to sit, but they stood their ground with arms crossed defiantly.

"Please come and sit at the table," Caroline said, her voice firm. She soon softened it, though, with a secret smile. "Then we'll tell you all about our wedding over lunch."

Cheering, the girls ran over to hug their mom.

"We get to wear our dresses?" Josie asked.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Finally!"

As they all sat to eat, Stefan cleared his throat. "I know we talked about what flower girls do," he said, remembering the conversation he and Caroline had with them not long after the first proposal. With the threat Katherine posed, however, Caroline almost didn't want the girls to come. It was only Ric's point that the whole group could protect them better at the wedding than just him alone at the Armory that she agreed to let the girls join in. Her agreement came with the strict caveat they be prepared for something bad to happen. "But this time, things are going to be a little different. Someone we haven't seen in a long time might be coming."

"Who?" Lizzie asked.

"Her name is Katherine," Caroline explained. "She's not very nice to me, and she might be mean to you because of it. So, Daddy's going to be walking you two down the aisle, then you're going to stand next to Uncle Damon the whole time. I also want you to stay close to me and to Aunt Bonnie if you can. Does that sound okay to you?"

Josie chewed her mouth full of grilled cheese before answering, "Yes, Mommy."

Lizzie nodded in agreement. "But can we still dance and eat cake after?"

"Of course," Stefan promised. "We just need you to stay together and with one of the adults. Probably your dad, your mom, Uncle Damon or Aunt Bonnie."

"What about you?" Josie asked, noting the obvious omission.

Caroline squeezed his knee, smiling sadly at his floored expression. They hadn't brought up Stefan's new human status, just because the girls didn't know much about Caroline's vampirism. "He'll be with me, silly," she joked instead. "Now, I have a hair appointment scheduled for us and Aunt Bonnie, bright and early Saturday. Do you two know what you want to do with your hair?"

Watching the girls animatedly answer, Stefan felt the contentment settle in his chest. Even though he knew Caroline worried he would resent giving up the chance to have his own family, he was sure that this family of his was as perfect as it could be - and he wouldn't let Katherine take it away from him.

* * *

It was going too well.

Stefan kept checking his watch, adjusting his sleeves, or scratching his ear as he waited for the bridal march to begin. Bonnie and the girls had already made their way down the aisle, and he could hear them whispering amongst themselves even with his human ears.

The guests had been patiently watching the procession, with no one acting out of the ordinary.

Again, Stefan felt a gloomy feeling of dread; it was going too well.

The dark cloud dissipated with a pause in the string quartet's music, only for a lone violin to cue the march. His eyes automatically locked on the Founder's Hall door, where Caroline stood resplendently in a white gown just for him. The world might have stopped on its axis, or maybe it was just his heart - he would have to ask Damon later if he heard anything weird in its beat.

Caroline was beautiful, smiling and looking straight at him; he was going to marry her.

She glided toward him, the train of her dress curling around her feet as she came to a stop next to him at the altar. "Hi," she whispered, clutching the bouquet to her.

Sneaking his hand up, Stefan eased one of hers from its grip to bring her wrist to his lips. "Hi," he whispered back.

With a blush riding high in her cheeks, Caroline smiled even more brightly as she twined her fingers with his. "Let's do this."

The girls crowded her skirt as Damon sped through the ceremony. Everyone had agreed not to waste too much time, especially with Stefan and Caroline's back facing the audience. It's not like Stefan heard many of the words anyway; Caroline had taken to stroking her thumb against the pulse of his wrist, and the sensation was distracting.

Still, he grinned when Lizzie snuck between them to wrap an arm around his leg as she watched Damon speak. He saw Josie in similar position, only holding her mother's crooked arm. Bonnie gently pulled them away when it was time for the vows.

Passing off her bouquet, Caroline eagerly took Stefan's hands in hers. "You have been my crush, my friend, my mentor, and my love. I want to be your partner, your confidante, your biggest supporter, and your best friend. More than all of those, I cannot wait to be your wife." She squeezed their grip, taking care to mind her strength. "I will always love you."

Stefan smiled, almost in awe of her simple vows. Coughing, he glanced down bashfully. "You're the most confident, loving, demanding, supportive person I've ever met, and I will never understand how I'm lucky enough to call you mine. And I hope I never have to live in a world where that isn't true, because my life is so much better with you in it. I've made mistakes, so many." He reached up to swipe away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "You are the best part of me. I promise to earn the honor of being your husband each and every day."

As he slid the ring on her finger, Stefan felt affection wash over him. When she did the same for him, though, it was like coming home - where he belonged.

And like the world knew they needed this moment, Damon pronounced them husband and wife without trouble. She kept kissing him, unable to stop smiling until they were just laughing in each other's faces.

When it came time to walk back up the aisle, their hands tangled together while their other hand was claimed by either Josie or Lizzie.

They took their flower girl duties very seriously.


	15. Happily Ever After - Steroline

**Inspiration from Vampire Breath: Caroline and Stefan in their romantic honeymoon phase, while also wondering the "what if" of their relationship.**

* * *

"A honeymoon? Stefan, we don't have to-"

"I know we don't have to," he sighed, rubbing her hand with his thumb as they cuddled on the couch. So much had happened in the aftermath of the wedding. Elena woke up, then left. Bonnie almost died. Damon d- "I need to get out of this house for a while, and the calm is...unsettling." He pressed a kiss to her hair. "Anywhere you want to go, Mrs. Salvatore, let's just go."

Leaning into his space, Caroline nuzzled at his neck comfortingly. She remembered when mourning Damon meant him leaving, alone; she much preferred him wanting to bring her along. "Then take me to a beach, Mr. Salvatore."

He bought the plane tickets that night.

It was sadder than he thought, to be planning what was supposed to be the symbolic start of their marriage. Stefan figured it was because the wedding had turned so disastrous, discolored by the overwhelming grief. Still, they were married, and they deserved as much of a celebration as they were able.

He found himself touching Caroline constantly the days before they left: holding her hand as she shopped for new luggage, running her feet as made lists for packing and the girls' scheduled while they were gone, or brushing by her each time he went to grab something from the closet. Too easy to get lost in his own head, the contact helped him to stay grounded. She was real, and she was there.

Sometimes, he caught her watching him. He couldn't blame her; he didn't have the best track record with dealing constructively. Caroline was worried, he knew, that he wasn't processing his brother's death like he should.

"There are still good things in the world," he whispered across their bed, running his hand down her back. "You're my best reminder of that."

"Okay," Caroline accepted easily. She played with the ring on his left hand and listened to the quick beat of his heart. "You can talk to me when it's hard to remember, though."

He pulled her closer as they drifted off to sleep. A slight smile tugged at his lips when she burrowed into his chest. This was good, his.

But for every little moment of happiness, there was another to drag them backwards.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore," the flight attendant greeted on the plane. He could tell Caroline was surprised, never having flown first class before. "A bottle of champagne has been set at your seats, please open it before we close the cabin."

"Newlyweds, how lovely," an old woman sighed from across the aisle. "Was it a lovely wedding?"

Caroline opened her mouth to answer, probably about to ramble in the hopes of concealing the dark and twisted story that essentially defined their nuptials. Instead, Stefan grasped her hand and raised it to his lips. "She looked beautiful," he responded simply.

The woman sighed longingly. "I bet you'll have the most beautiful babies, too," she declared.

Drooping, Caroline's eyes glistened with the sheen of tears. Stefan just shrugged. "We already do." He proudly picked his phone from his jeans, scrolling to find a photo of the girls. "Josie and Lizzie. They turn four this year."

"Oh," the woman cooed. "They're precious."

"Yeah." He smiled down at his phone, showing Caroline the picture of Lizzie twirling them both on the dance floor. "They are."

It wasn't until the rest of the cabin was asleep that she brought it up; he was nearly asleep himself. "You can still have beautiful babies," she whispered. "If you wanted-"

"Caroline." He brushed his nose along hers sleepily. "It's okay. I want you. Josie and Lizzie. We can even invite Ric for holidays. I'm as happy as I can possibly be at this moment, with you."

"I wish," Caroline broke off, a tear falling down her cheek. "I wish I could have been the mother of your children, too."

Stefan shrugged, kissing her nose. "You're my wife," he responded with that goofy smile of his. "Whatever happens or doesn't happen to us from here on out, I'm just glad there is an 'us.'" His hand slid from under his blanket to land on her stomach. "Besides, I remember when you were pregnant. I don't think we could afford the fries budget another time."

Snorting, Caroline nudged his hand away. "Don't be mean, I'm vulnerable."

He shook his head. "You're the strongest person I know, Caroline Forbes." Kissing her, he laid his head on her shoulder to get more comfortable in their seats. "Wake me up when we're in paradise."

And Hawaii was the paradise they were looking for. Their bungalow was right on the beach, where Caroline laid in the sand while Stefan did laps in the ocean. They tried to surf, ate pork and pineapple all day, and danced and danced and danced.

There were moments they were quiet, that echoed the calm Stefan had been desperate to escape back home.

He ran into a man with dark hair and sky blue eyes, who snarkily brushed past him in the market in an all-too-familiar tone.

After talking with the girls, Caroline could hear Ric decline to talk to her again, not wanting to talk about the amazing honeymoon she was on with her new husband.

Numerous calls or texts went unanswered by Bonnie and Matt.

So Caroline drank more, and Stefan lost himself in the beach reads she packed. He forgot what it meant just to read during a quiet afternoon. She rubbed sunscreen into his back like it was her job, muttering about how susceptible he was to skin disease now. It could get very bleak.

But it was still their honeymoon. Caroline's skin buzzed with the sensation of his lips during their dances, just as Stefan sought out every opportunity to loosen her bikini top. They played, they cried, they cuddled in comfort over the entire two weeks - just needing to have this time together before figuring out the rest of their lives.

Their life - because they were married.

He might not have been the perfect Prince Charming, and she was hardly the prim and proper princess with fangs. But they loved each other, and they were determined to enjoy their happily ever after in whatever form it came.

* * *

 **A/N: This is going to be the last update for Until the Bitter End. Many thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, kudoed, and commented! I want to give particular thanks to thecharmedburrowspn-files and jads1000, whose constant support was absolutely necessary to this series. I have several writing projects coming up, two in particular that explore the Steroline dynamic had canon gone different. So, please keep an eye out for "The Devil Wears Curls (and Has a Heart)" and "Bloody Good Time." They should be coming sometime in the near future.**

 **Feel free to hit me up over at honestgrins on Tumblr! Even though I mostly blog about a certain other ship over there, my blog is a safe place for everyone. Thanks for the love, fandom.**

 **Cheers, Morgan**


End file.
